


Alma Gêmea

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meus pensamentos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma Gêmea

A alma gêmea é algo que todos devem acreditar, já que todos buscam a felicidade ao lado de alguém. Não importa se for só um amigo ou um namorado sempre tentamos de todas as formas encontrar a nossa alma gêmea. As vezes ela chega quando nós já estamos prontos para ela emocionalmente e nossa vida já com um “pé-de-meia” pronto, mas também pode chegar quando estamos despreparados e sem nenhuma estrutura emocional, como uma grande bola de neve de emoções que derrepente sai rolando montanha abaixo carregando tudo pelo caminho e às vezes derrubando o nosso mundinho.

  
Tem pessoas que não se importam em procurar de tão fechadas que, ás vezes, não percebem que sua alma gêmea pode estar do seu lado dando apoio e ajudando para o que der e vier. Já outras que de tanto procurar não acham nada além de decepção de tantas pessoas erradas que se esquecem que a alma gêmea vem naturalmente e sem preocupações.

  
No final das contas, alma gêmea não se procura ou se esquece ela aparece quando é a melhor hora para você e pode até não parecer, mas você já está pronta para ela.


End file.
